Can she really start over?
by MegBunneyGleeWaterlooRoad
Summary: Lorraine returns to Waterloo Road with her Fiancée Ellie after 18 months of being away. But when Lorraine makes a discovery about Ellie will she go crawling back into Nicki's arms? Or will she stay and fight for her love. (Not good with Summery s) Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine was making her way back to Waterloo Road after a long 18 months away trying to get over her wreck of a relationship that she ended with Nicki in the summer of last year. She feels like a better, stronger woman than she was before. She was in a strong relationship with the woman that she loves and she felt that nothing could break what her and Ellie have got. Lorraine looked over to the passenger seat and there she was sleeping, with her cut short black hair with a tint of red spiked up from the side, her knee length skinny jeans, fitted 'She's my girl top' grey jacket and converse. She is perfect and she was going to be my wife, Lorraine thought to her self as they pulled up at the school "Ellie, Ell, we are here babe" Lorraine shook her a little to wake her "What?" She had a husky but sexy voice as she had just woke up "We are here" Ellie got up and wiped her eyes she groaned a little as she loved her sleep "Right, let's have a look at this awesome school that you won't stop talking about" Lorraine hit her in the arm "Hey this is my baby, this keeps me in these clothes" Ellie grinned "Yeah and I get out of them" She leaned in to kiss Lorraine, she placed her hand on the back of Lorraine's head and made the kiss deeper neither of the women pulled away. The kiss came to a natural end as they both needed to breathe, Lorraine looked at Ellie "What?" Ellie felt embarrassed at Lorraine staring "I Love You" Ellie grabbed Lorraine's hand "I love you to, always will" Lorraine pulled away "What's up?" She didn't know what to say "Right, I need you to know before we go in, my Ex works here" Ellie nodded "Nicki?" "Yeah, now if you don't want to come in I don't mind, I can come tomorrow without you..." Ellie placed her finger over Lorraine's lips "We are team, we will do this together. Anyway I want to see my competition" The couple started to laugh.

They both stepped out of the car, as they were travelling over night they got there just before the children were coming in for school. Hand in hand they both walked into the through the car park Ellie started the conversation to get Lorraine to relax "Wow its good to be back home, haven't been here in 10 years but still, its nice" Lorraine turned her head quickly "Hold on you were 18 when you moved to London?" "Yeah, I told my parents I was gay and they chucked me out. I haven't seen them or my brother in years" Lorraine was shocked again "You have a brother?" Ellie started to laugh "You never listen" They were at the doors of the staffroom it was as if Lorraine had never left everything was the same, she couldn't wait to see everyone again. Except for Nicki.

Lorraine opened the door of the staff as the sound of arguments and laughter came through the door "Its good to be home" Lorraine walked in and the whole staffroom went silent everyone turned to look at Lorraine like she was something of a God. There were a few comments "Our mysterious leader returns I see" Came from the back "Good to see you to Mr Budgen, Its good to see you all. I am glad to back, to get this place back on its feet and running again ai" Ellie was standing by the side of Lorraine she had her hand resting on the bottom of Lorraine's back comfortably. Nicki Glanced over to Lorraine and seen that she was with another woman '_I bet that is her girlfriend, hold on Lorraine has an engagement ring and so does that girl next to her. She better not be'_ Were the only thoughts going through Nicki's mind and before she could try and convince her self that it was not true Lorraine burst her bubble "Right everyone this is Ellie My fiancée, she will be helping me with the accounts and the general running of the school, but you will always report to me if there is anything wrong" Ellie cam forward "Hey everyone I look forward to working with you all" Nicki let out a sigh that was noticeable to everyone in the room, but it was ignored.

Lorraine looked around and realised that not everyone was in the room "Christine, where are Michael and Tom?" Christine looked at her phone "Well he text me not long ago saying they wouldn't be long so" Just as Christine stopped talking there they were, Tom came over to address Lorraine, he gave her a hug "Good to have you back girl" He then turned to Ellie "And you are?" Ellie felt happy to be able to introduce herself to Tom as Lorraine's Fiancée "I am Lorraine's Fiancée" Tom didn't say anything to the fact that Lorraine was gay as he already knew as Nicki told him "Great to have you on board" Tom went and sat by Nicki. Michael walked over to Lorraine "Lorraine its good to..." He was stopped in his tracks "Ellie" Michael was to shocked to say anything else. Ellie turned with a worrying look "Michael"


	2. Found Out

The whole of the staffroom was silent, everyone was confused that the pair knew each other. Lorraine broke the silence that was lingering in the whole of the room "Hold on, how do you to know each other?" Ellie just looked at her, tears were filling up in her eyes she didn't know what to say or do, she couldn't lie to Lorraine but she didn't want her find out "Michael?" Lorraine wasn't giving up on this "Will somebody fucking tell me how you to know each other?" Eliie broke down crying she couldn't handle it any more. She broke. Michael just stood there, he wanted to tell Lorraine who he was but could he ruin her relationship like that?

Mumbles were starting to spread around the room Nicki was talking to Tom "Well they come back for five minutes and they have already caused a stir" Tom gave Nicki a look as he was about to laugh "I know, but this must be killing you, seeing her again and she is with someone else" Nicki just frowned "Yes Tom it is but I am trying not to really think about it, but thank you for bringing that to my attention" Nicki was upset but didn't want to show it.

Lorraine was starting to get angry "Will come just fucking tell me what is going on! You have upset her now Michael" Lorraine kept raising her voice more and more, Michael had to tell her "I am upsetting her, she is my fucking wife and I haven't seen her in 10 years" The whole room went silent "You're lying, she cant be. She can't be, she is my fiancée" Michael started to get angry "You left me here with our son, and turn up after 10 years engaged to some woman. I can't take this" Ellie decided it was her turn "I didn't mean to this to happen Michael, I didn't mean to leave you and Timmy alone, I was going to come back I just..." Michael was furious "What you didn't mean to see me again is that it. It doesn't matter anyway we didn't need you, we are fine on our own the to of us, he doesn't even know that you exist and he doesn't need to know. Leave" Ellie "I can't, I can't leave Lorraine" Lorraine was standing there shocked "You Lied to me, we have been together for a year and you lied to me all this time, you are married and you have a soon who you haven't seen in 10 years, how could you hide something like that from me El" Lorraine started to cry and run out of the room, Ellie went to chase after her, but was stopped by Michael "We need to talk, Tom go and check on Lorraine" Nicki stood up "I will go" Tom stopped her "Do you think that is a good idea?" Nicki pushed him away "Just let me see her" Ellie started to get angry "Don't you dare go near her, you ruined her life" Michael "Don't you think you caused enough trouble for one day"

Nicki found Lorraine "Hey are OK?" Lorraine didn't want to see Nicki "What are here for to throw this in my face?" Nicki "Look I wanted to see if you were OK, but whatever I can go" Lorraine got up a pulled Nicki back she wrapped her arms around Nicki as comfort nothing had changed she still felt safe in her arms as she always did. The bell had gone for the start of the school day, Nicki knew she had to go to the PRU but wanted to stay here with Lorraine "Do you want to talk about it?" Lorraine sighed "There is nothing to talk about, she lied to me" Nicki knew that she had to do the right thing for Lorraine to be happy again and didn't let her feelings get in the way "You need to talk to her, find out why she lied and find a way to make it up with each other" Nicki felt she had to be the bigger person "Well that's the last thing I thought you would say" Nicki lifted Lorraine's head "As long as you're happy" Lorraine shook her head wiped her tears "Right I am going to sort this out now" Nicki was shocked but let Lorraine go and walked to the PRU.

* * *

Ellie and Michael were in Michael's office they needed to talk "Before you say anything, Timmy goes to this school and I don't want you talking to him or even going anywhere near him, are we clear" Just as Michael finished there was knock on the door "Come In" It was Lorraine "I guessed it was you" Lorraine stood with her back leaning on Michael's Cabinet "So what are we going to do" Ellie looked "We?" Lorraine sighed "Yes we, we are still together unless you haven't told me that we have broken as well" Ellie had a hint of a smile on her face "No, I love you" Michael coughed "OK, so how are we gonna sort this out because I want divorce and I have full custody of Tom so have no rights" Ellie slammed her hand on the desk "I did not give you full custody" Michael stood up "Well you were gone 5 years so there your answer" Michael tried not to raise his voice to much, trying to keep himself calm, Ellie was also angry Lorraine was just there watching them both arguing as this really didn't have anything to do with her.

There was another knock on the door, Michael let out a little sigh "Yes, come in" it was Little Timmy "Hey mate, why aren't you in registration?" Timmy was standing by the door a little 12 old with big blue eyes and short blonde hair which was perfect (Nothing less for the heads son) So innocent "I was just wondering if I..." Timmy stopped his eyes became wide with excitement, he threw his back down and ran to Lorraine "Lorraine you're back, I missed you so much" He wrapped his hands around her as she picked him up during their huge hug "I missed you to butty, wow you have grown and getting even more handsome by the minute not like your dad" They both giggled, Michael gave a noticeable cough they both stopped and started laughing "What was it you wanted mate?" Timmy got himself back to normal "Jordan asked me if I wanted to sleep over his house tonight, his mum said it was fine. She will take me to our's after school to pick up my school clothes for tonight and take us to school in the morning. Please say yes dad" Michael smiled "Of course you can, don't stay up late and when you get to school tomorrow I want to see you break time and no messing around, school is school right" Timmy walked over to his dad gave him a high five "Right" Timmy couldn't stop smiling, he picked up is bag and went to walk to out "Thanks Sir, glad you're back Lorraine" he left the room. Ellie turned to Michael "That was him" her heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys busy with Work/School... :D Thanks for all the feedback I love it :') xxx**

Ellie was sitting Michael's office upset and confused "How does he know you?" Lorraine thought it was obvious but I guess not "Well I have known him for 3 years El, we are really close" Ellie was starting to get angry "You knew him, you knew my son and I didn't" Michael stepped in "Why are you getting angry with her? You were the one that left, with James" Ellie put her hands on her head "Wait, you left with a man, you told me you left because your family found out you were gay. What else are you keeping from me a, don't you love me enough to tell me the truth?" Ellie got up "Of course I love you, I just..." Lorraine was really angry "You just what, didn't trust me! Or are you with me for my money" Ellie said nothing "Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner. Get back to me once you have made your mind" Lorraine started to walk out Ellie went after her "Where are you going?" Ellie shouted "Where ever you are not, just leave me alone" Lorraine Left.

Michael still wanted to talk "You fucked that one up, well done" Ellie turned to Michael who standing by the side of his desk and slapped him across the face "Hey, you got no right to take this out on me. You brought all this on yourself, leaving without saying goodbye. I hated you for what did. I hated you." Ellie couldn't get her head around what Michael was saying "Just shut up will you" Ellie fell into the chair crying.

* * *

Everyone was in the staffroom about to go to their registration classes when Sonya broke the awkward silence by talking to Tom "So did anyone know that Mr Byrne used to married? I bet Sian didn't" Sian over heard what Sonya had said "Look, Michaels business is Michaels to keep to himself, and yes I did know but it has nothing to do with you" Greatly though to himself that right now would be great for a sarcastic comment "You should go and apply some ice to that burn" Nicki let out a little chuckle, as the whole situation was very amusing for her. Nicki also started talking to Tom, who really didn't want to get involved in what is going on, even though Nicki was his good friend "So do you think I should go talk to Lorraine?" Toms head turned faster than... well something fast "Nope, No, you shouldn't. This has nothing to do with you stay out of it and leave them sort it our them selves" Nicki's mood seemed to sadden at what Tom had just said "But I can't just leave her suffer Tom, she is not happy" Tom held Nicki's hand "You have to let her go, just ignore" Nicki's eyes started to fill up "Its not that easy when you love her Tom"


End file.
